1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment according to the concept of the present invention relates to a hard disk drive and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to a hard disk drive capable of reducing a time required for a head to reach a target flying height, an operation method thereof, and a computer system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drive (HDD) is a data storage device for converting digital electronic pulses including data into a permanent magnetic field to record on the disk or reproduce data recorded on the disk. The HDD is used as a representative auxiliary storage device of the computer system due to an advantage of recording and reproducing a large amount of data at high speed.
After power is applied to the HDD, a certain period of time may be required for a head to reach a target flying height. If the head performs a write operation at an unstable flying height, then there may occur a phenomenon in which data is weakly written on the disk.
The HDD performs a write verify operation for a predetermined period of time after power is applied to the HDD to prevent a phenomenon in which data is weakly written on the disk.